As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional expandable pull rod of the luggage and the like is composed of an inner tube and an outer tube fitted over the inner tube which can be extracted and retracted to facilitate the moving of the luggage on a surface. The outer tube of the conventional expandable pull rod has a predetermined length. As a result, the overall volume of the luggage can not be significantly reduced.